When Our Woman
by Roxanne Jung
Summary: Siapa bilang para pria tak bisa bergosip. Oh jangan bilang kalian tak tau. Kata orang biasanya obrolan para pria itu tak jauh – jauh dari uang, wanita dan seks. Benarkah itu? Silahkan menguping pembicaraan para pria tampan ini untuk pembuktiannya. Yi .Fan, Yunho, Kyuhyun and the gank


**When Our Women...**

Siapa bilang para pria tak bisa bergosip. Oh jangan bilang kalian tak tau. Kata orang biasanya obrolan para pria itu tak jauh – jauh dari uang, wanita dan seks. Benarkah itu? Silahkan menguping pembicaraan para pria tampan ini untuk pembuktiannya.

**Author** : Roxanne Jung

**Cast** : Find It By Your Self

**Genre** : Friendship; Humor; Romance; OOC; etc

**Lenght** : Oneshoot

**Rated** : T

**Disclaimer** : Roxanne Jung (c) 2014 – This is a work pure fanfiction. Idol characters all belowing their parents and God. I down own anything, but the storyline and plots are mine.

**PS** : Typo itu manusiawi. Harap maklumi ok?

And this is it,

Roxanne Jung Present

Gossip Boys

Namanya Wu Yi Fan, saat ini ia menjabat sebagai salah satu General Manager disebuah perusahaan multinasional yang bergerak dibidang industri pertambangan. Ia sering berpindah – pindah kantor, dari negara yang satu ke negara yang lainnya. Dan tak menutup kemungkinan ia juga cukup sering berpindah benua selama ia bekerja di perusahaan itu. Ia memiliki wajah cukup tampan, mungkin hasil persilangan darah antara Kanada dengan China, yang mengalir dalam darahnya membuat ia terlihat menarik. Dan si tampan berdarah blasteran ini tentunya sudah memiliki kekasih. Seorang wanita China yang berprofesi sebagai model yang sering wara – wiri diatas catwalk entah itu di New York, Paris, Milan, Seoul dan sebagainya dan sebagainya yang akrab di sapa Zi Tao, Huang Zi Tao lebih tepatnya. Tapi lupakan sejenak si cantik dari kekasih pria bersurai pirang itu. Karena kita akan beranjak kepada para teman – teman kuliah Yi Fan yang boleh dikatakan kumpulan pria tampan.

Di samping tempat Yi Fan duduk, ada seorang pria tampan asli Korea yang biasa disapa Yunho Hyung, aslinya sih bernama Jung Yunho. Kenapa ia dipanggil Hyung, karena tentu saja si pria tampan berwajah kecil dengan mata musang itu yang paling tua diantara mereka semua. Dan ia satu – satunya pria disana yang sudah memiliki dua orang putra. Walaupun begitu pemilik restoran nan cozzy Resto itu tampak tak seperti pria yang sudah lama membangun rumah tangga. Istrinya bernama Kim Jaejoong dan ia seorang pengusaha roti ternama dikota itu.

Beranjak dari Yunho kita akan berkenalan dengan seorang fotografer muda yang mempunyai nama dan sederet prestasi dibidangnya, Donghae atau lebih lengkapnya Lee Donghae. Seperti Yunho, Donghae juga salah satu jajaran Hyung disana. Ia adalah suami dari Lee hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk. Istri dari pria maniak ikan ini tidak berprofesi seperti para pasangan kawan – kawannya. Ia hanya ibu rumah tangga yang tengah menanti kelahiran buah hati mereka yang pertama.

Di samping Donghae ada Minho, Choi Minho, salah satu pewaris dari kerajaan bisnis keluarga Choi. Dan si Choi muda ini baru saja akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan sang pujaan hati, Lee Taemin, sekitar empat bulan lagi. Minho bukanlah satu – satunya yang datang dari keluarga Choi disana. Masih ada Siwon dan Seunghyun yang notabenenya adalah sepupunya yang katanya masih dalam perjalanan menuju tempat mereka untuk berkumpul.

Selain Yi Fan, Yunho, Donghae, dan Minho yang sudah duduk manis di salah satu sudut tempat, yang diberi nama Beast Absolute Perfect atau kita singkat menjadi B.A.P Bar and Resto oleh sang pemilik, Bang Yongguk, mereka juga ditemani oleh Cho Kyuhyun sang programmer muda nan berbakat. Dan mereka berenam, termasuk Yongguk, masih menunggu kedatangan dari si aktor tampan Oh Sehun, salah satu rider Moto GP Kim Jongin, dan duo Choi yang super sibuk Siwon serta Seunghyun, untuk berkumpul satu atau dua jam kedepan membicarakan hal – hal yang tak jauh – jauh dari pekerjaan, wanita, dan seks.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir ponny tail itu baru saja menghilang dari balik pintu khusus karyawan beberapa detik lalu. Sejak gadis itu meletakkan pesanan para kawan – kawan sang pemilik tempatnya bekerja ia tak lepas dari mata sang boss. Dan hal itu tak luput dari pandangan jeli seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"So, dia targetmu berikutnya?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah menyesap red winenya seraya menatap Yongguk disertai sorot mata penuh ingin tahu.

Yongguk tertawa kecil, "menurutmu Cho?'

"Ku rasa iya." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya meletakkan gelas winenya keatas meja.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Donghae.

"Berapa umurnya?" Yunho.

"Apa dia single?" Yi Fan.

Minho baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya, tapi dipotong cepat oleh Yongguk. "Hei hei satu – satu guys. Calm down. Apa yang ingin kau katakan Minho-ya?"

"Ung, aku hanya mau bilang steak restoranmu enak seperti biasanya." Jawab Minho seraya mengunyah potongan daging yang ada dialam mulutnya.

What the ...

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Minho saat melihat wajah kawan – kawannya mendengar jawaban dari dirinya.

Yongguk berdeham pelan, "tidak ada Tuan Muda Choi. Terima kasih untuk pujiannya, tapi tak ada makan gratis untuk upah dari pujianmu."

"Aku juga tak minta kok." Saut Minho sambil tetap melanjutkan acara makannya.

Dan baru saja Yongguk hendak menjawab pertanyaan beruntun dari kawan – kawan semasa ia sekolah, matanya menangkap sosok para sahabat yang baru saja memasuki area restorannya. "Albino, over here," seru Yongguk seraya menjetikkan jari tangannya, memberi kode kepada Sehun, Jongin, Siwon dan Seunghyun yang datang bersama – sama.

Setelah sapa menyapa seperti kebiasaan mereka sejak dahulu, ketiga pria tampan itu mulai menempati kursi – kursi yang masih kosong.

"Apa kami ketinggalan banyak?" tanya Sehun seraya membolak – balikkan buku menu ditanggannya.

Yunho yang tengah memainkan smarthphonenya hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Tidak juga, kami baru saja sampai pada pembicaraan Yongguk mengicar salah satu pegawainya."

Jongin terkekeh pelan sambil menepuk – nepuk lengan kekar Yongguk, "sudah move on rupanya Hyung ku ini."

"Dia kau kkamjong. Urusi saja motormu itu." Sungut Yongguk seraya menepis tangan Jongin.

"Kau terdengar seperti Kyungsoo yang tengah merajuk Hyung kalau seperti itu," ucap Jongin dan dihadiahi tawa kecil dari bibir Kyuhyun dan Yi Fan. Kyungsoo, atau yang lebih lengkapnya bernama Do Kyungsoo adalah pacar Jongin sejak SMA yang entah sudah berapa kali putus nyambung dengan dirinya.

"Apa kabar Kyungsoo-mu itu? Ada salam dari Jaejoong, dia bilang ia merindukan memasak bersama – sama dengan kekasih mungilmu itu." Ucap Yunho yang tak juga melepaskan pandangan dari benda tipis berwarna hitam ditannganya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan sejak tadi.

"Kyungsoo baik – baik saja kok." Jawab Jongin setelah mengucapkan terima kasih setelah gadis yang katanya Kyuhyun ditaksir Yongguk itu pergi mengantarkan pesanan. Siapa yang memesan? Tentu saja si aktor berwajah paling datar diantara perkumpulan pria tampan itu. "Tapi serius, jika Kyungsoo sedang merajuk dia akan mengatakan itu, 'urusi saja motor sialanmu itu, jangan pedulikan aku!'" tiru Jongin yang memeragakan gaya Kyungsoo yang tengah merajuk.

"Apa lagi memangnya yang membu... eh itu handphoneku.. kembalikan Choi," pinta Yunho ketika Handphonenya diambil paksa oleh Seunghyun.

Seunghyun tersenyum tipis, ia masukan benda pipih itu kedalam saku dalam jas hitam miliknya. "Ku sita hingga pembicaraan ini semua selesai. Jarang – jarang kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini kau malah sibuk dengan handphonemu."

"Tapi itu tadi Moonbin yang-"

"Moonbin atau Mamanya Moonbin, Papa Bear?" goda Donghae yang merujuk kepada unname line milik Yunho, PapaBear, yang langsung di hadiahi tawa kecil dimeja yang berisi sembilan pria tampan dengan kharismanya masing - masing.

Yunho mencoba membenarkan posisi duduknya, "tsk kalian ini."

"Oh ayolah Hyung tak lucu bukan usiamu hampir menyentuh akhir tiga puluhan tapi nama id linemu PapaBear." Seru Sehun.

"Tapi kurasa itu masih mending, coba kalian bandingkan dengan nama id milik Kyuhyun." Ucap Yunho cepat berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ia tau roman – romannya ia akan menjadi korban bullying hari ini. "SungminProperty."

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ia tak menyangka nama id line miliknya yang ia ubah empat jam sebelumnya menjadi bahan pembicaraan dihadapan manusia – manusia berotak jail seperti kawan - kawannya ini. Dan seperti kebiasaan mereka sebelumnya, ketujuh temannya itu bersorak riuh rendah mirip anak muda yang biasa terdengar saat ada hal yang menarik untuk disoraki. "Yak yak yak hyung."

"Uwoooo~ propertinya Sungmin," Donghae tersenyum licik. "Kali ini apa lagi yang akan kau jadikan alasanuntuk mengelak Cho?"

Yi Fan tertawa melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, "ah jangan bilang kali ini kau bertengkar lagi dengan Sungmin Jiejie?" tebaknya dengan alis dinaik turunkan menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya cepat, "Aish kalian ini. Tapi, ya begitulah." Aku Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah sedikit kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Siwon setelah meredakan tawanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Dan semua orang di meja itu menunggu Kyuhyun membuka suaranya. Satu menit penuh Kyuhyun tetap mengunci mulutnya sampai akhirnya Jongin dengan tidak sabarnya memukul pundaknya. "Ngomong keles."

"Yak sakit bodoh!' bentak Kyuhyun tapi hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran tak bersalah dari Jongin. "Hh, semua berawal dari baju."

"Baju?" Seunghyun membeo ucapan Kyuhyun.

Si programmer muda itu menganngguk pelan. "Dua hari yang lalu kami dapat undangan pesta pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kalian tau sendiri Sungmin dan Baekhyun ini cukup akrab jadi menurut Sungmin sebagai sahabat dari seseorang yang akan menikah, ia harus tampil cantik."

"Dan?" Yunho.

"Kami bertengkar." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Biar ku tebak, Sungmin tak tau harus memakai baju yang mana jadi ia meminta pendapatmu." Ucap Seunghyun setelah menyesap kopi hitam pesanannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah.

"Dan dia pasti bertanya, 'Kyunnie-a kalau aku pakai baju ini bagus tidak?' setelah itu Hyung bilang, 'bagus kok sayang.' Tapi tidak sampai lima menit Sungmin noona bilang begini, 'tapi kayaknya aku keliatan gemuk ya kalau pakai baju ini.' Dan Hyung jawab 'ya sudah pakai yang lain saja.' Lalu Sungmin noona berteriak, 'jadi benerkan aku gemuk!'" sambung Minho yang sudah menyelesaikan potongan steak terakhirnya dua menit yang lalu.

Semua mata menatap kearah Minho. Dari mana si mata kodok tau sedetail itu? Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Pengalaman ya?' tanya Yongguk penasaran.

Minho tersenyum tipis, "bukan. Taemin yang bercerita padaku. Aku yakin semua pasangan kita sudah tau cerita ini."

What!?

Satu dengusan pendek terdengar dari Kyuhyun, Yi Fan, Yunho, Seunghyun, Siwon, Donghae, Jongin dan Sehun. Sial.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Donghae seraya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah lebih baik sih, kami berdamai." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya meraih gelas winenya lagi.

Seunghyun tertawa kecil, "woman habbit. Jiyong juga suka seperti itu."

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Seunghyun. "Jaejoong juga tapi bukan masalah gemuk atau tidak."

"Memangnya kalau Jaejoong Jiejie apa Hyung?" tanya Yi Fan seraya menlonggarkan dasinya.

"Ketika aku bilang ia terlihat cantik dengan baju barunya, ia akan bilang, 'oh jadi kalau aku pakai baju lain keliatan jelek gitu?! Iya!?'" ucap Yunho lengkap dengan gayanya meniru nada bicara Jaejoong. Kontan saja perkataan Yunho dibanjiri gelak tawa dari kesembilan kawannya. Poor Yunho.

Sehun berdeham pelan, " lalu Hyung akan berusaha minta maaf dan di jawab 'ya gak apa –apa,' dengan nada super jutek."

"Kemudian Hyung akan bilang 'ya udah aku salah,' dan sebelum Hyung selesai ngomong, Jaejoong Noona akan bilang, 'aku yang salah! Dasar gak peka!' sambil pergi ninggalin Hyung." Tambah Jongin yang makin membuat kawan – kawanya makin bersemangat mentertawai Yunho.

"Tapi ku rasa menghadapi hal itu lebih mudah dari pada menghadapi saat dimana mereka mulai mengatakn, 'si itu cantik ya.' Atau 'cantik mana aku sama dia?'" Yi Fan mengusap ujung hidungnya pelan sebelum berkata hal yang lagsung diamini sebagai kebiasaan paling menyebalkan dari sang pasangan oleh para pria dimeja itu.

Siwon membuat mimik wajah cukup kesal saat mengingat perdebataan antara dirinya dengan sang istri, Kibum kala kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya. "Dan ketika kita menjawab dengan jujur bahwa yang paling cantik tentu saja dirinya, ia akan mengatakan bahwa kita berbohong. Hell yeah."

"Dan kalau kita jawab, cantikan dia, mereka akan langsung bilang, kita putus," sambung Sehun seraya menatap Jongin dengan raut wajah sok prihatin.

Jongin mendengus pelan menanggapi ucapan Sehun. Sementara Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya hanya memberinya tepukan ringan. "Setelah putus lalu balikkan lagi dan kalimat sialan itupun terulang lagi. Kalau kita diam dia muali ninggiin suaranya."

"Mau dijawab cantikan kamu nanti dibilang bohong lagi," Donghae.

"Tapi kalau dijawab cantikan gadis itu nanti putus lagi." Kyuhyun.

"Posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan," Seunghyun.

Yongguk tersenyum seraya memperhatikan wajah – wajah para sahabatnya yang tampaknya, tengah mengenang salah satu moment dimana kejadian itu pernah mereka semua alami. "Tapi biarpun para wanita kita pernah melakuakan setumpuk hal yang membuat kita berteriak saking jengkelnya, tetap saja kita tidak bisa marah pada mereka."

Semua menganggukkan kepalanya pelan samapi akhirnya suara Jongin memecah keheningan beberapa detik itu. "Tunggu dulu, memang kau punya kekasih Hyung? Kau kan masih single, atau jangan – jangan kau tak memberi tau kami?" tanya Jongin kepada Yongguk.

"Oh Kim kau ketinggalan cerita. Asal kau tau ya si rocker tampan ini sedang naksir salah satu pegawainya." Sahut Minho cepat seraya memukul lengan yongguk.

"Benar itu Yongguk Oppa? Siapa dia? Tunjukkan padaku." Ucap Zi Tao yang tiba – tiba muncul tanpa disadari oleh sepuluh pria tampan dihadapannya.

"Zi Tao." Seru Yi fan cukup kaget. "Sejak kapan kau datang sayang?" sambung Yi Fan seraya bangun menghampiri kekasihnya. Sebuah ciuman manis Yi Fan berikan beberapa detik pada Zi Tao dan kontan para penonton mengerang kesal.

"Get a room please!" seru Jongin.

Yi Fan tertawa kecil, "kau iri kkamjong? Pintalah pada Kyungsoo." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk satu arah yang kini di penuhi oleh Kyungsoo, Sungmin, Kibum, Jaejoong lengkap dengan kedua buah hatinya, Taemin, Eunhyuk, Luhan –kekasih dari Sehun- dan Jiyong.

"Dari mana kalian tau kami berkumpul disini?" tanya Donghae bingung sambil menghampiri Eunhyuk dan perut besarnya yang tampak sedikit kesulitan berjalan.

Luhan, si gadis bermata rusa itu tersenyum, "tanyakan pada Seunghyun Gege, Donghae Ge."

Seunghyun hanya tersenyum kikuk saat dimintai tatapan meminta penjelasan dari kawan – kawannya. "Tak ada yang bisa ku sembunyikan dari Jiyong."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan para sahabat suaminya saat ini. "So, ada yang mau menjelaskan siapa orang yang tengah ditaksir oleh si rocker manis uri Gukkie?" tanyanya sambil memeluk pinggang Yunho. Dan tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa Yongguk menghilang dari kerumunan.

"Tanyakan saja langsung pada.. hei dimana Yongguk?"

E.N.D

"Kim Himchan."

"Ya Sangjanim, ada apa anda memanggil saya?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Ye?"

"Ah tidak jangan pacaran, kita menikah saja."

"..."

"Apa kau mau jadi istriku?"

"M-mwo? S-sangjanim a-aku.."

"Panggil aku Yongguk Himchan chagi, dan kau hanya berhak menjawab ya dan mau menjadi istriku."

"..."

END BENERAN

Akhirnya selesai di garap dalam waktu tiga setengah jam. Pairnya banyak? Hehehe entah tanpa sadar buat tau – tau udah ada sepuluh pair aja. Maaf kalau banyak typo, dan yeah ini gs ._. as always

Over all, mind to riview?

Roxanne Jung, 140831


End file.
